Harry Potter - Herdeiro da morte
by SCosta
Summary: Graças a um deus e um primordial Harry vai ter uma nova vida numa dimensão paralela a sua. Onde Harry Potter esta morto, como tal ele ira ter uma nova aparência e um novo nome. Mas esse novo mundo esta em guerra, agora não é apenas as forças da luz contra as trevas mas também o lado cinzento. Harry Potter será capaz de novamente salvar o mundo bruxo?


_**Já publiquei esta fic noutros sites, não é plagio gente!**_

_**Agora o trailer da fic ^^**_

_**ps: minha conta nos outros sites é Silvy**_

_**O desespero de ter todos os seus amigos mortos… **_

As criaturas das trevas tinham traído o lorde obscuro e fugido durante a batalha e matado todos os bruxos da nação mágica inglesa que não estavam em Hogwarts. Ele era o último bruxo inglês actualmente vivo.

…_**Faz uma pessoa cometer uma loucura…**_

E eu bem, eu entrei no portal negro e logo sinto a escuridão me encobrindo.

…_**Indo parar num lugar totalmente desconhecido mas ao mesmo tempo conhecido**_

Este novo mundo era escuro, havia tochas de fogo verde iluminando as ruas, mas mesmo assim ainda era bastante negro e frio. As casas pareciam estar ao ponto de cair, as lojas pareciam cofres de tanta protecção que tinham.

…_**Onde descobres que não és humano…**_

\- E eu sou Hades, Deus do submundo – diz um cara que aparenta ter 30 anos totalmente vestido de negro com uma capa que parece ter almas encrustadas nela.

-O que querem? – Pergunto esfregando os olhos com o que restava da sua blusa branca agora vermelha por causa do sangue

\- O que quero? – Pergunta o cara com a capa assustadora mais para si do que para mim – Deixa ver, tu és o único de meus descendentes que activou os poderes que eu deixei para meu primeiro filho semideus…

…_**E o teu avô é um deus que lê mentes…**_

\- Sim disse – diz como se tivesse lido a minha mente – eu estou lendo a tua mente… isso é um problema mas não algo que não se resolva, afinal é bom ter os pensamentos só para nos não?

\- Você diz isso mas lê minha mente! – Exclamo

…_**Que te diz algo chocante…**_

\- Dumbledore queria que eu morresse e não se importava de levar a minha mãe junto para a morte?

…_**E então tens de encontrar uma arma humana para poderes realizar magia nesta dimensão…**_

\- Não, simplesmente nenhum fez minha alma pulsar, ninguém é suficientemente forte ou digno para me usar – diz rodopiando com os braços abertos e um sorriso triste no rosto, o vestido lilas rodopiava junto com o longo cabelo rosa preso em duas marias-chiquinhas altas.

\- Eu não tenho arma, tu não tens quem te empunhe, podemos tentar a ressonância para saber se somos compatíveis, mal não vai fazer ao tentarmos – digo pondo o livro na mesa ao lado e me levantando – Afinal eu tenho o mesmo problema que tu, ninguém aguenta absorver o meu poder.

… _**E tens um Malfoy ainda mais estupido no teu pé…**_

\- Não devias ter feito isso, Malfoy vai voltar ainda mais chato e agora vai perseguir-te pelo castelo para te ferrar

…_**Os problemas parecem-te perseguir dum mundo para o outro…**_

\- Isso é algo que tenho de resolver o mais cedo possível – digo e quem olha-se para meus olhos veria o quanto escureceram mas logo voltam a ficar normais e dou um sorrisinho – Agora, vamos começar a nossa ressonância?

…_**Onde um Dumbledore que não tem respeito e amor a vida tenta ler a mente de quem não deve…**_

\- Director – digo seriamente olhando para ele – Eu gostaria que o senhor não tenta-se ler os meu pensamentos ou os de minha parceira novamente, eu posso não ser tão bonzinho da próxima vez e fazer o senhor ficar preso na sua mente – digo e logo agarro o pulso de Tori a arrastando comigo para fora da sala enquanto uma Tori de olhos arregalados me seguia e o Director me encarava com raiva e eu sabia que a partir d'agora ele me trataria como um inimigo a abater ou tentaria de todas as formas me trazer para o seu lado, veríamos o que ele iria fazer.

…_**Onde tens um irmão mais novo…**_

\- E não podem se juntar? Afinal são irmãos, sangue do mesmo sangue – diz Gray

\- Sim, existe essa possibilidade, mas dois descendentes de deuses abençoados por primordiais podem viver juntos sem tentar se matar?

…_**Numa guerra santa entre bruxos, semideuses, youkais, anjos e humanos…**_

\- Seu irmão mais velho que despertou ao mesmo tempo, parece que o destino mais uma vez faz das suas, quem achas que vencera Gray? Nosso lorde da noite, Zeref Night ou seu irmão, lorde da morte, Laxus Night?

…_**Onde James Potter quer o teu couro…**_

\- Não podemos deixar o garoto completamente a solta por ai, tem de haver um jeito de ele ficar sobre os nossos olhos sem nem mesmo ele ver – diz James – o seu olhar frio faz com que meus sentidos de preservação gritem

…_**Um Chapéu seleccionador que te saúda…**_

\- Hum… um Night, a algum tempo que não seleccionava um, possuidor do sangue mais puro que já vi nos últimos 100 anos, corajoso e leal mas desconfiado e calculista, uma mente sagaz, sim, todo características da nobre família Night… sim… estou vendo… não te preocupes… SAUDEM LAXUS NIGHT, SAUDEM **LORDE** NIGHT DA **SONSERINA**!

…_**Um Sirius Black vivo e brincalhão…**_

\- Quer dizer que tiveste analisando o garoto James? Espera ate a Lily saber que o marido virou para o lado rosa da força – Diz Sirius divertido

…_**Um amigo que tem medo da tua arma…**_

E agora ela esta olhando para mim.

Se eu disse-se que neste momento eu tremi de medo as pessoas me chamariam de covarde? Por que mesmo eu sendo amigo dela eu só quero fugir para longe neste momento.

…_**Onde tua arma te odeia…**_

\- Laxus James Night é melhor você não me dirigir a palavra durante uma semana ou você ficara sem poder ter filhos

…_**Mas ao mesmo tempo te ama…**_

E seu porte elegante e atlético tinha sido um bónus para ela, ao seu ver os olhos dele eram a coisa mais sexy que ela já tinha visto, olhos azuis tão gelados que pareciam prometer um mundo de dor a quem se aproximasse demasiado dele. Ela amava os seus olhos, ah Laxus, você certamente tem um corpo magnífico, e a aura que o rodeia é tão fria e mortifica. Ela tinha ouvido suas colegas soltarem gritinhos de medo quando ele tinha olhado directamente para a mesa delas. Ele é tão misterioso, tão lindo e como ela tinha testemunhado no gabinete do director idiota, ele é totalmente protector. Meu grande Merlim, onde ele esteve escondido este tempo todo?

…_**E queima por ti…**_

O meu artesão, o único que fez minha alma pulsar e meu corpo queimar.

…_**No fim, todos iriam pagar por seus pecados…**_

Afinal Voldemort não teria o poder que tem se não tivesse seguidores tão ou mais sangrentos que ele. Tanto ele como os comensais iriam sofrer, mas não só eles, os guerreiros da fénix também iriam pagar, afinal também eles matavam inocentes.

…_**Este é o começo de uma nova vida, numa dimensão paralela onde o mal pode ser o bem e o bem o mal…onde talvez o cinzento tenha de nascer para parar esta guerra… onde **_**Harry Potter**_** renascera como **_**Laxus Night **_**o herdeiro da morte!**_

No fim, o Harry Potter que conheciam desapareceu e no seu lugar ficou Laxus Night, um homem frio e cruel para com seus inimigos.


End file.
